


Watch and learn

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor kidnaps Kurt to 'teach' him how to properly fuck Logan.





	Watch and learn

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 15: cuckolding + hair pulling!  
I have no idea how I forgot to post it yesterday, so here you have it today!

Victor was patiently waiting.

He had kidnapped the runt's boyfriend, which had been way easier than he expected. He had ambushed him out of a theatre and some chloroform had been enough to knock him out. He had fought him back, he hadn't gone down without trying, but he never had a chance of getting out of his hold.

He had brought him in an isolated abandoned facility, where he had securely tied him to a chair before locking a power-blocking collar around his neck.

Nightcrawler had been wearing an elegant tuxedo, so he had opened his jacket and unbuttoned about half of his shirt to see a bit of his blue skin; he imagined the runt would've appreciated it.

At that point he had retrieved his captive's phone and, after figuring out how to change its language from German to English, he had sent a nice picture of Nightcrawler to Logan.

"Tick tock, runt." he had written before sending him his position too.

He hadn't even closed the messaging app when the hero answered.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

Victor chuckled.

"Don't let me get bored." he replied.

He turned off the phone to prevent Logan from bothering him, sitting in front of his prisoner and waiting.

Kurt woke up with a painful groan, his head throbbing and clouded. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened, and he immediately jumped up in alarm only to fall on his side together with the chair.

"Good mornin', sunshine." Victor mocked him.

"You!" the German said with hate.

"Yeah, me."

Creed stood up and lifted him with no effort, putting his chair back upright.

"I wouldn't struggle too hard if I were you, you'd only hurt yourself." he suggested with an amused grin.

"You bastard! Let me go!" Kurt growled.

"Easy there, kitten." Victor chuckled. "We don't want to upset your boyfriend, do we?"

Nightcrawler stiffened at that threat.

"Leave him out of this!" he hissed.

Sabretooth laughed.

"Why should I? You're just my bait, I don't care 'bout you."

He grabbed Kurt's chin and forced him to look at him, leaning down until their faces were just a few centimetres away.

"He's already comin' here to save you."

He lifted a finger, and the hero could hear footsteps running in the hallway.

The German watched in horror as Creed raised three fingers to count backwards.

Three...

Two...

One...

Logan burst through the door, his face red with anger and worry, panting.

"Creed!" he shouted. "Let him go, _now_!"

Victor grinned in amusement, slowly straightening back up and turning to face him.

"Hello, runt."

Wolverine's gaze kept on jumping from the villain to his boyfriend, unable to act in fear of getting Kurt hurt.

"Logan, run!" the latter shouted.

Creed let go of his chin to weakly slap him.

"You shut up now, you're not part of this conversation." he warned him.

Wolverine growled and unsheathed his claws at that.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Victor threatened him.

He lightly scratched Kurt's forehead as he grabbed his hair to expose his neck.

"Run!" the latter repeated, worried more about his boyfriend than about himself.

Logan retracted his claws. He couldn't let that bastard hurt his Elf.

"What do you want me to do?"

"NO!"

Kurt uselessly struggled against his restraints, especially when Creed let go of his hair.

"First of all calm him down or I'll kill him." the villain ordered,

As soon as he took a step away from the German, Logan rushed to him and kneeled in front of him to check him up.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he worriedly asked.

Kurt glared at him.

"I told you to run." he growled.

Wolverine sighed.

"I can't let him do whatever he wants to you, you don't know what he's capable of."

"He'll hurt you!"

"I can stand it. You can't, you don't heal like me."

Kurt tried to reply, but Logan cupped his cheeks and pleadingly looked into his eyes.

"Please, don't piss him off. I'll make it as quick as possible."

Nightcrawler sighed, hesitantly nodding.

"I'm only doing this for you." he gave in.

Victor snorted.

"What a lovely couple." he grinned at Kurt. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll have some fun with your boyfriend."

The German insulted him and protested when Victor grabbed Logan by his hair and dragged him a few steps away from him, but he shut up when Wolverine look pleadingly at him.

"He's feisty. I like it." Victor commented in amusement as Logan glared at him.

"I'm the one you want, ignore him." the shorter man replied.

Creed laughed.

"Oh, but he's part of my plan. You see, I can't stand the idea of your ass not bein' fucked properly, so I'm here to teach him how to do it." his grin widened at Logan's horrified look. "Even if I doubt he'll ever be good enough for you."

He pushed Wolverine on the floor, sitting on a chair and unzipping his jeans.

"Undress." he simply ordered.

Logan hesitated for a moment, glancing at Kurt before obeying.

"You will rot in Hell, Creed!" the German growled.

"Maybe, but at least I'll have fun in here."

The villain gestured at Logan to kneel in front of him, smirking in satisfaction when he forced himself to obey.

"Let him see what a filthy whore you are." he joked.

He pulled his dick out of his pants and offered it to the other.

Wolverine had to take a deep breath before crawling between his legs, glaring at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I've even been nice and sat down to bring it to your height."

Logan gritted his teeth, then he grabbed Victor's dick to keep it still while licking it.

Kurt bit his lips, angrily looking away. He didn't want to watch his boyfriend being raped, he didn't want to be part of his humiliation.

Creed chuckled.

"Your boyfriend's been making a show for you, you should watch carefully." he said, his tone a mix of threatening and joking.

Nightcrawler closed his eyes in protest, stubbornly refusing to give him any satisfaction. He was forced to watch when he heard his boyfriend whine.

Victor grinned at him, his fist closed around Logan's hair as he pulled his head back to expose his neck. His claws were bloody and he licked them.

"If you want me to hurt him you just have to ask." he purred.

Kurt pressed his lips together, but he didn't look away anymore in fear of Logan getting hurt again because of him.

"Open up." Victor ordered his victim.

As soon as Wolverine obeyed, his head was pushed down on Sabretooth's dick, forcing him to take as much as he could.

Creed sighed in pleasure, especially when Logan started to suck.

"Yeah, good bitch." he groaned.

He moved his victim's head up and down, getting hard as he fucked his throat.

Wolverine had to close his eyes and focus on his breathing in order not to bite or gag on the villain's huge dick; he couldn't risk annoying him, he was too scared for Kurt's safety to do anything stupid.

"Yeah, suck it all, I know you like it."

Victor's voice was low and excited, his smell getting heavy with arousal as pleasure grew inside him.

Logan couldn't help but shiver and whine, cursing himself for getting hard at that rough treatment and humiliating words. And the worst part was that the shame he felt only added to his arousal and Creed knew it all too well.

Sabretooth's pulling got harsher and faster as he felt his orgasm build inside him, shivering in excitement every time Logan made a choking sound or his throat closed around his dick.

He pulled and thrust as deep as he could, feeling Wolverine's nose brush against his hairs when he came.

Logan's eyes filled with tears as the gagging made him spasm and his lungs burned in the effort to breath.

"Swallow." Victor ordered before slowly pulling him away.

Wolverine's first instinct was to bite him, but he sucked him clean and gulped the cum that didn't shoot past his tongue.

He coughed and took a few deep breaths when his mouth was finally empty again, doubling up for it and to hide his erection.

"You're out of shape, runt, I'd trained you to stop coughin'." Victor mocked him.

He laughed when Logan glared at him and he could see his tears.

"Really, you unlearned everythin’."

He kicked him to make him lay on his back, grinning in amusement at the sight of his erection.

"Maybe not everythin’."

He grabbed his hair again and forced him to turn towards Kurt, pulling him back up on his knees.

"Let him see how much you love suckin' my dick." he purred in his ear before licking it.

Logan's glare turned into a mortified look when he faced his boyfriend.

Nightcrawler was biting his lip, feeling useless in his impossibility to help his lover, but most of all he felt guilty for his arousal. He was starting to get hard, and he hated himself for it.

"Looks like he's likin' this too." Victor evilly joked before biting his victim's neck.

Logan's moan of pleasure echoed into the room, sending shivers down Kurt's spine. He knew his boyfriend was a masochist and he loved bites, but he never heard him make such a hot sound. In that moment he felt guilty for not being able to satisfy him like Creed was.

"Let's show him some more good stuff, shall we?" Sabretooth said.

He slowly slid his hand down Logan's chest, down his belly, offhandedly brushing against his erection. He cupped his balls and massaged them, smirking when his victim panted and shivered. He suddenly squeezed them, making him whimper.

"Put your hands to good use, I don't have enough." he ordered.

"W-where?" Logan's voice was cracked in pain.

"Your nipples."

Wolverine obeyed, brushing his nipples to get them hard before pinching and massaging them.

"Good bitch."

Victor released his balls and caressed them some more before moving his hand further down and touching his hole.

Logan hesitated for a second before spreading his legs to let him move more freely.

"You're such a bitch, I didn't even have to ask." Creed mocked him.

He didn't give him time to reply before pushing a finger inside him and moving it in and out.

Wolverine moaned and trembled, unable to double up only because Victor was still holding him by his hair. The pain for the dry penetration and the hair pulling mixed with the pleasure from his teased nipples and hole, exciting him so much that a few drops of pre-cum wet the tip of his dick.

Kurt couldn't stop watching. Logan was so excited by being manhandled like that, he couldn't believe he ever hesitated in being rough with him. His flushed skin, his wet lips, the way he moaned and trembled... Kurt couldn't help but getting hard in his trousers.

Victor was rubbing his victim's insides, looking for a specific spot. He knew exactly when he found it because the runt moaned so obscenely that porn stars would be envious. He insisted on that spot to drive him crazy, holding him upright to make a show of it.

"Don't. Cum." he warned him.

Logan gritted his teeth for a moment before resuming his moaning, unable to keep his voice down. His legs were trembling, his insides were clenching rhythmically, his eyes filled with tears for the effort of holding himself back. Pre-cum kept on leaking from his dick, the drops rolling down his length and glinting under the artificial lights.

"Fuck!" he whined. "Please!"

"That's not what I taught you." Victor reminded him.

Wolverine whined some more, shivering from head to toe.

"Please fuck me, Master!"

"Now, that's a good bitch."

Sabretooth pulled his finger out and made him lean forward to get better access to his ass, still not letting go of his hair.

Logan instinctively let go of his nipples to support himself against the floor, but he couldn't reach it.

Creed spanked him hard and made him whimper.

"Who told you to stop touching your nipples?" he growled.

"Sorry, Master!"

Wolverine brought his hands back to his chest, moaning loudly.

Victor grunted and guided his erection to the other's hole, roughly pushing himself in. He needed a few hard thrusts to get fully inside, then he made Logan straighten up a bit to let Kurt see him better.

The latter was pressing his legs together in an effort of hiding and killing his erection, but the sight of his boyfriend was too exciting.

When Creed started to ram inside him, Logan's voice got louder and more obscene. He was angled so that Victor's dick would hit his prostate at every thrust, sending hot waves of pleasure through all of his body and they pooled in his groin. He was leaking so much that his pre-cum was dripping on the floor, and his tears started to roll down his cheeks for the frustration of holding back.

"Yeah, take it all, bitch!" Sabretooth growled in excitement.

He grabbed his balls, squeezing and massaging them; he got even more excited when Logan howled in pleasure and clenched around him.

"Please, let me cum!" Wolverine shouted. "Please, please, please!"

"No."

Victor painfully squeezed him as a warning, panting in pleasure.

Logan started to sob in between moans and pleas.

"Master, please!" he begged again.

He was shaking from head to toe, crying and moaning, his dick and nipples painfully hard, his mind focused only on his so much craved release.

"Look at your boyfriend and show him what a bitch you are." Sabretooth ordered him, pulling his hair a bit more.

Logan's unfocused gaze locked on Kurt, who he saw as a blurry figure through his tears.

The latter felt his heart skip a bit. His boyfriend was so beautiful in that state, so overwhelmed by pleasure that he was crying and begging. He felt guilt and shame raise with his arousal; he shouldn't like watching Logan get raped, he shouldn't get excited at that, and yet his dick was so hard it hurt.

"Cum for me." Victor growled in Wolverine's ear before biting it.

Logan shouted in pleasure and release as he was finally allowed to come, orgasm feeling like an explosion as he unloaded and trembled from head to toe.

Creed came soon after, the clenching of his victim's insides pushing him over the edge. He purred like a tiger as he shot as deep as he could.

They stood still for some moments, panting and catching their breath, then Victor pulled out of Logan and pushed him on the ground.

"Stay where you belong, bitch." he ordered when he saw him trying to get up.

He pulled his hair again to force him to look at Kurt.

"He'll never be good enough for you, an' you know it. I'm the only one who can make you cum like this." he told him before pushing his head back down.

He stood up and fixed his clothes, pushing one of Logan's buttocks open to watch his cum drip out of his hole.

He grinned in amusement and satisfaction, waving goodbye to Kurt before leaving them alone.

As soon as he closed the door behind himself, Nightcrawler jumped on his chair to get closer to his boyfriend.

"Logan! Are you ok?" he worriedly asked.

"That fuckin' bastard." Wolverine growled.

Kurt sighed in relief when he saw him get up, but he had to look down because he was too ashamed to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." he whispered.

Logan freed him and removed the collar.

"No, it's me. It's always been me, that bastard it's obsessed with me. I've put you in danger, I'm sorry."

Kurt put his hands on Logan's chest to prevent him from hugging him, still not looking at him.

"But… but I…" he didn't know how to confess his shame.

"But you liked watching me? I hope so, I've never been such a slut with you." Wolverine joked.

The German lightly hit his arm.

"That's not the point! He raped you!"

Logan half smiled.

"Not the first time, really. Don't worry about it."

Kurt looked at him with anger.

"That's even worse! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? ‘Creed rapes me an' I like it’?"

Nightcrawler felt guilty for asking.

"Let's go home, please." Logan asked.

Kurt helped him clean up and get dressed, refusing to let the other deal with his erection. He didn’t want it to be dealt with, he wanted it to die down. He shouldn’t have had one in the first place, he absolutely refused to take pleasure from what his boyfriend just went through.

They went home in silence, holding hands.


End file.
